marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
African Warlords
Basics The Warlords train mighty war beasts with ferocious melee attacks to lead their attacks. The larger beasts enjoy natural regeneration, making them hard to kill. Their infantry are tough and aggressive, and well supported by fast raiding vehicles. Backstory From the late eighteenth century to the early eighteenth century, the European imperialists launched the scramble for Africa, each man hoping to carve out his own slice of the continent and the wealth it promised. In their pursuit of god, fame and fortune, these colonists faced conflict with not only African tribes, but with other imperialists as well. This resulted in constant war, and what could only be considered as an unstable and volatile supply for the Europeans that benefited from the colonists they sent. In order to create a more stable trade route from Africa and Europe, the Berlin Conference took place in the year 1884, resulting in the African continent being cut up without regards to the culture each tribe possessed. For the Europeans, it was a resounding success and also one of the first of the new Europe’s more cooperative moments. Meanwhile, The Ottoman Empire continued to struggle on, trying to find its way in rapidly changing world by attempting to become a modern imperial nation state during 1890s. To do this, the Ottoman court sheltered many fleeing Russian noblemen as advisors to the Sultan. These noblemen served to fill the Sultan’s imperial court as advisors and oversaw the advanced education of the heirs of the Ottoman nobility. The newly formed Soviet Union however did not take kindly to such actions, resulting in the Red Army pushing into the Balkans in 1904. The Ottoman Empire was quickly overwhelmed and was forced to depend upon the European Alliance to repel the Soviet invaders, resulting in the Ottoman Empire forcing itself to surrender all claims of the Balkans. In an attempt to keep their legitimacy the nobility began to act as the Tsars had before their downfall, breeding a desire to usurp their new masters. During the spring of 1907 the Soviet Union marched South into Afghanistan, intending to secure passage to the British Raj in India, beginning one of the longest and bloodiest conflicts in human history. In 1910 the Ottomans expanded once more, this time East into Persia, taking control of the kingdom under the guise of helping secure the increasingly unstable borders between Persia and Afghanistan. In 1916 the Ottomans made a series of vital mistakes, having witnessed the near defeat of the Alliance in the Second Great Wall Siege and with the Alliances colonial forces at an all time low, they felt supremely confident in the Alliance’s weakness and inability to protect their holdings in Egypt. From it, the Ottomans saw an opportunity to claim the Suez Canal as their own. The war was short and bloody, and by the time the Alliance started shipping colonial volunteers to defend Egypt only Alexandria remained as a strong hold against the Ottomans. The bloody siege of Alexandria ended when the Ottomans floated thousands of naval mines down the Nile and out into the Mediterranean and effectively cut off any hopes of re-supply. By 1920 the Ottoman empire began to crumble, no longer receiving the Alliance’s aid, the Soviets pushing south and the United Republic funding and supporting various uprisings and tribal power plays. In 1922 the last fragments of the Ottoman Empire fell into self rule after the Young Turks executed every last member of the Ottoman nobility. The region fell into tribal law, with ethnic groups striving to dominate the others. It did not take long for the Alliance and the Soviet Union to take the most lucrative areas as their own during this period of utter chaos, The Alliance holding Turkey and Arabia and The Soviet Union taking the Southern Caucuses and Persia. As the Alliance pulled more and more of their manpower out of the African colonies the African interior was reduced to fortified mining outposts and plantations. The interior of the African continent fell dark to the Alliance once more with officials often being few and far between outside of the cities. European settlers began to get nervous and as a result formed militias. By the mid 1920s the interior was the scene of a slow series of lawless attacks and reprisals. The Alliance officials in the region were unable and unwilling to intervene in stopping the bloodshed. The first real development in the road to independence came with the United Republic’s attempt to secure the Suez Canal in 1935. Led by Hanifa, a mysterious general speculated to have been trained in the wild parts of Ethiopia, the African militias were able to defeat the United Republic and take the Canal as their own. This shattered the world’s perception of these African rebels as rag tag peasants, thus recognizing Hanifa’s forces as a major power in African politics. The “War Host”, as the African rebels called their army as, was split into two: the infamous Hanifa and her right hand man, Shaka Zulu the Second. After two years, the War Host was able to liberate Northern and Central Africa. All that remained was the South African colonies of the Alliance, the industrial and mining heart of the Alliance empire. The war for the South was a year of absolute brutality, with neither side taking prisoners. The Boers forever left their legacy on Johannesburg, when the Alliance began to retreat they snuck in and detonated the massive armaments factories and arsenals that the alliance had in the city, it was remarked upon that the ensuing explosion could be felt as far away as London. When the War Host had taken over Africa, it decided to rechristen themselves as the “African Warlords”. By 1939, all of Africa was under the Warlord’s rule. However they wanted more than simple liberation. The African Warlords desired revenge for the enslaved brothers and the ravaged Africa the European imperialists had left behind. They marched north across the Suez liberating all those still under the heel of the imperialists, allying with all forces they rescued from the Alliance. The last great push of the War Host was into Afghanistan, decisively throwing out the Soviets. The Warlords are very different from most factions, embracing the millet system instead of a centralized government. The Warlord rules over tribes, nations, emirates, kingdoms and free states. They are free to do as they wish, however when the War Host calls, they must pay their dues in flesh, fuel and steel. Africa and the Middle East are free, and the Warlord keeps it so. Category:Factions